Wednesday Night PCW 10/14/15
(A video recaps the events of last week. A video package for the King of Pure tournament plays. Rollins’ drive-by attack on Ambrose is shown as the camera cuts to the ring where Solomon Crowe is standing with a microphone) ' '''SEGMENT 1: ' Crowe: Though he’s not here tonight, I have a message to deliver to Kevin Owens. Let me make something clear. I’m not fighting for the PCW. I’m fighting for myself. I am a guaranteed future world champion, and all you are is a filler talent Kevin Owens. An expendable soldier sent by Chris Jericho to die at the hands of the Anarchy. Don’t you get it? What are you picking this fight for? I thought you have a family to fight for. How is your family going to like it when you’re left in a pile of your own blood in the ring at Civil War huh? I’m going to kill that little moniker of yours, “Fight Owens Fight” at Civil War. When I’m done with you, it’s going to be “Dead… Owens… Dead”. ''Crowe drops the mic and walks to the back. '' '''MATCH 1: '''Roman Reigns vs Kane Reigns wins at 9 minutes with a Spear. After the match, Rusev and Samoa Joe come to beat down Reigns until Cena and Angle make the save. The heels overpower the faces until Drew McIntyre comes through the crowd and nails Reigns with the Future Shock DDT. Christian tries coming to even the odds but Kane quickly disperses of him with a chokeslam. McIntyre stands over Reigns. '''SEGMENT 2: ''A CoK video plays hyping Balor vs Ambrose for the PCW Championship. Kenny Omega is backstage. '' Omega: My name is Kenny Omega, and I don’t think I had the chance to introduce myself yet. I hit hard, and I hit a lot. People think I’m weird, and frankly, it’s because I am. But what these same people don’t understand is that I’m destined for greatness. Now, Chuck Taylor is quite the competitor I’ll admit, but he is NO match for me. He had a lucky win last week. And tonight we’re fighting in a number ones contender match FOR the MITB briefcase at CoK. Chucky T, watch out. Because the reign of Omega is about to start. MATCH 2: Shinsuke Nakamura © vs Hideo Itami – Pure Championship Medal Shinsuke Nakamura barely retains his championship after jumping off of Hideo Itami’s back during a GTS and escaping through the crowd. Nakamura stands in the crowd and raises the medal to Itami as he gets a mixed reaction. Itami stands in the ring and gets cheered while the crowd continues to turn on Nakamura. SEGMENT 3: ''Sami Zayn is backstage when Paige comes up to him. '' Paige: Hey Sami, can I get a minute? Zayn: Sure. Paige: You have two men targeting you right now Sami, what do you plan to do about Tama Tonga and Sheamus? Zayn: Tama Tonga, I’ll be honest, I don’t know who you are or why you’re targeting me. What I do know is that your stupid horror videos aren’t scaring or intimidating me at all. If you want to fight, come out and do so. As for Sheamus, we’re clashing at Civil War, so he’s the imminent threat. No one puts me out of action and gets away with it. I do keep these smiles on my face but with all these guys on my ass it’s getting hard to. I’m going into Civil War 100% serious and 100% ready to kick some ass. Thanks Paige. Zayn walks off as Paige looks on. '' '''MATCH 3:' Sami Zayn vs Apollo Crews Zayn wins a quick match at 5 minutes after countering a Moonsault into a Blue Thunder Bomb. After the match, Sheamus comes running down the ramp but Zayn catches him halfway through and the two start brawling. Zayn throws Sheamus into the ring and whips him into the ropes, going for the Helluva Kick but Sheamus ducks it and nails Zayn with a Brogue Kick. MATCH 4: Tyler Breeze vs Tyson Kidd The match ends in a no-contest when Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin come down and lay both men out. Jack Swagger and the Wolves come out and manage to get Corbin out of the ring. Richards and Edwards hit a Force of Nature on Braun Stowman and Jack Swagger spears him out of the ring. Swagger goes out to help Kidd while the Wolves stand tall in the ring. SEGMENT 4: Adam Cole comes out to the ring. '' Cole: Your time is coming to an end Kazuchika Okada. Let’s face it, we’re both in the New Breed, and we’re both destined for greatness. OR THAT’S WHAT I SAY. Because nobody else believes in Adam Cole. No one believes in what I can do, and I’m sick of it. I’m the next big thing baybay, and at Civil War, when I beat your ass into the ground, everybody else will see it too. But I don’t think a singles match is going to end this peacefully, Okada. That’s why I’m proposing, for Civil War --- ''Okada’s music hits and interrupts Cole as the crowd cheers. '' Okada: Proposing a No-DQ match because you know you’ll never beat me in a straight one on one? Do you want to know why I’m hyped as the next big thing? Just look at the name of this brand – PURE Championship Wrestling. And I am the best pure wrestler on this roster. Adam, face it, you can pick as many fights with me as you want, but in the end, it’s me that’s moving up. But if you do want a war at CW… I have a good idea. Two out of three falls – First fall can be the pure wrestling match that this match should have been in the first place. Second fall, we’ll make it a submission match. And for the third fall, if you even make it there, can be the No-DQ stipulation you want. What do you say, Cole, are you man enough to accept? Cole: I sure as hell am! Be careful what you wish for Okada, because Civil War will be the genesis of Adam Cole BAYBAY. ''Cole’s music hits as he stares Okada down. MATCH 5: '''Kenny Omega vs Chuck Taylor – Winner will challenge Solomon Crowe for the MITB Briefcase at CoK. Omega wins a hard fought match at 14 minutes after nailing Taylor with 3 Hadouken in a row. '''MAIN EVENT: Cesaro vs AJ Styles Cesaro wins a competitive match at 16 minutes after fighting out of a Styles Clash and nailing Styles with a Neutralizer. SEGMENT 5: ''Paul Heyman comes into the ring. '' Heyman: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, my name is Paul Heyman and I am the PROUD advocate of my client, the World Champion of Legacy, the Swiss Superman, the King of Swing, and soon to be CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS, CESARO. The Switchblade Anarchy thinks they can cause trouble by invading Legacy but what they fail to understand is that Legacy is far superior than both PCW and Mayhem. What they fail to understand is that Dean Ambrose, AJ Styles, and Stowman and Corbin are nowhere near the caliber of champions that we have on Legacy. So here is my proposition to the Anarchy. Save yourself the trouble, and stay off of Cesaro, and stay off of Legacy, or you truly will pay for it. And at Civil War, when Cesaro lays waste to Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, the REAL CHAMPION will finally be realized. ''Dean Ambrose and the rest of the Anarchy come down the ramp and stop outside the ring. '' Ambrose: I won’t even argue with you. Kicking your ass will be good enough. ''The Anarchy jumps into the ring and quickly surrounds Cesaro. Heyman tries to escape but Braun Stowman quickly grabs him and raises him in the air while Heyman pleads to be let down. Cesaro tries jumping at Stowman but Baron Corbin grabs him and pulls him back, pushing him into AJ Styles who nails him with a stiff lariat. Cesaro quicky pulls himself to his feet but the rest of the Anarchy charges at him. Crowe grabs Cesaro and knees him in the jaw but Cesaro continues to swing with uppercuts. Cesaro manages to get Crowe and Corbin off of him but Stowman grabs Cesaro and nails him with a chokeslam. Paul Heyman pleads with the Anarchy to leave him and Cesaro alone but Ambrose grabs Heyman and nails Dirty Deeds. The Switchblade Anarchy stands over Heyman and Cesaro as PCW fades to black. ''